How To Become A Blood Traitor
by LornaTheLoop
Summary: Sophie is an average Slytherin fifth year, raised in a very pureblood family. But someone in her year has caught her eye, someone her parents would certainly not approve of...
1. A Very Smelly Day

Sophie brushed her long, dark blonde hair back as she smiled at the perfectly concocted prank she would play on Mrs Norris. She had managed to acquire a small cage, a cage that she had enchanted to lure Mrs Norris into its depths and trap her. It would be a well-deserved break for pupils, which like her, did not stick to the rules.

She walked swiftly up the marble staircase and up to the corridor where her prank was to take place, but found her way blocked by a tall, handsome, red-haired Gryffindor, Fred Weasley.

"Out of my way, Weasley." She demanded, looking up at him.

"I think you'll find I was here first," he answered, looking down at her, "Now, run along, this prank is far too complex for a Slytherin."

"You're planning a prank are you?" Sophie asked, placing the heavy cage on the ground, "I love pranks, what are you going to do?"

Fred looked surprised, as if he had never talked a normal conversation with a Slytherin before. _To be honest_, Sophie thought, _He probably hasn't, surely he hates us all…_

"I've rigged these dung bombs," he grinned and pointed at a dozen dung bombs, floating near the ceiling, "When Filch walks down this corridor, he'll get a covered in the stink, only Filch though, no one else can set off these bombs."

Sophie looked at Fred in awe. He was a very good wizard, no denying it, if he was able to make dung bombs recognise which person to fire upon.

"That," she said, "is brilliant."

Fred grinned, and Sophie realised just how much she loved that cheeky grin, and couldn't help smiling back.

"Thanks," said Fred.

"Sophie!" called a drawling voice, Sophie whipped round, it was Draco Malfoy, and he was beckoning her over.

"I'd better go," She muttered, the smile melting off her face, "See you round."

She turned to leave but Fred called after her

"Wait, Wait!" Sophie spun around, her expression curious, "You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, it's Sophie" she replied, quietly, "Sophie Nairn."

She turned and walked over to where Draco stood waiting. Draco was a couple heads shorter than Sophie, but it didn't keep him from constantly teasing her about every little thin. But Sophie had to tolerate him; he was an old "family friend." His white blonde hair was always plastered to pale, pointed face, which was nearly always smirking when he talked to Sophie.

"You weren't talking to Weasley were you Sophie," Draco teased, as they began to walk back to Slytherin common room, "It's just that blood-traitors like that are not to be tolerated, Sophie, now, as a dear friend of the family, I suggest you don't become associated with the Weasleys."

Sophie frowned. She did not like to admit that her family was big on blood status, and very friendly with the Malfoys. She had known them since she was young, they had come round for dinner, or they would go round to theirs, she, Sophie had even promised Draco's mother that she would keep an eye on him when he got to Hogwarts.

"Draco, I've been at Hogwarts two more years than you have," she retorted, "I know about the Weasleys, and their reputation, thank you very much."

"Yet, a moment ago you were talking and smiling at one, as if, he were one of us" Draco retaliated, his voice silky smooth, as it always was when he was teasing someone.

"Shut up Draco." Sophie snapped.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Why do you have to be so annoying and horrible Draco?" Sophie yelled, and stormed away in the other direction.

She couldn't tell which way she was going; she let her feet lead her to where they wanted to be. Her head was too full, too confused, too angry. She thought of Fred and the grin that lit up his face and left Sophie dumb-struck. She felt a little of her anger subside and she sat on the ground. She rested her head against her knees and felt an angry, confused tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, Sophie!" Called a cheery voice and she felt someone slide down the wall next to her. She quickly wiped the tear away, and put on a smile.

"Hi," She answered, she looked up, into the deep blue eyes that belonged to Fred Weasley and felt all anger and despair evaporate.

"You left this in the hallway," Fred said, handing her the cage, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled again, and then some horrible stench pierced her nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

Fred grinned proudly.

"That'll be Filch, the prank worked like clockwork, shame you had to go, I think you would have found it funny. Some of the potion that makes the smell got into his eye, and he started screaming and shouting."

There was a seconds silence as Fred remembered this scene, and Sophie imagined it, then they looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"D-did you get in trouble?" Sophie queried, through loud giggles.

"Yeah," Laughed Fred, "two weeks' worth of detention."

"That's a bummer."

"You get used to it." Fred grimaced, then got to his feet, "you know Sophie, for a Slytherin, you're not that bad."

"And for a Gryffindor, you're not bad either, Fred." They both grinned at each other, then walked off in different directions. A smile permanently etched on Sophie's face.


	2. Don't Mess With The Giant Squid

Sophie didn't get much sleep that night. She was far too occupied with… a certain person and Malfoy and what her mother, would do if she started dating that… certain person.

As a result of her near sleepless night she incorrectly transfigured her rabbit, which she meant to turn into a badger, and instead it turned into a strange tree-like plant. This plant then started to snake its roots up Sophie's arm, cutting painfully into her skin. So she ended up in the hospital wing, with a strange muddy brown potion spread over her arm as the cuts magically healed.

An hour later the brown potion had dissolved into her skin and she was ready to leave the hospital wing. She still had very faint purple lines up her left arm, but Madame Pomfrey insisted they would disappear in a few days.

She made her way slowly along the corridor and into the entrance hall, dragging her feet and staring at the ground. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands clasp around her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing…?" She looked up and saw Fred grinning down at her.

"Oh, sorry, you were about to walk into me…" he replied, dropping his arms awkwardly. "Did you just come from the hospital wing, are you okay?"

Sophie lifted her arm and showed him the marks the tree had left there and told him how it happened. By the end of it they were both in fits of laughter, with Fred, the whole thing seemed a lot funnier.

The sun was beginning to set now, the sky was streaked with pink and yellow and the lake was a shimmering gold, the giant squid was lazily basking in the warm evening sun, it's light red skin clashing with the water.

"Do you want to come for a walk round the lake?" Fred asked, he sounded slightly unsure.

"Yeah, okay." Sophie replied, somewhat lamely.

The exited the castle through the large oak front doors and strolled across the lawns towards the lake. The warm scent of blossom and pine trees met their nostrils. They stopped when they reached a small beach, lined with smooth pebbles. Fred picked up a pebble and threw it across the water, where it skimmed the water; hopped three more times along the surface, then sank into the lake.

"How'd you do that?" Sophie asked in amazement.

"What! Have you never skipped a rock before?" Fred said, looking shocked as Sophie shook her head. "Just get a flat rock and…"

He showed her again, this time it only skipped twice. Sophie picked up a rock and tried to throw it like Fred was, but it just plopped into the water.

"I can't do it!" She told Fred, frustrated.

"Here, I'll help."

Fred walked behind her and put one hand on Sophie's waist and the other on her hand, with the pebble clutched at shoulder height, waiting to be thrown. Fred gently pulled Sophie's arm back, then pushed it forward again. Sophie let go of the pebble right at the correct moment. It soared into the air the skipped, not once, or twice, but six times. Sophie squealed her delight and hugged Fred tight. They grinned at each other for a very long second.

Sophie pulled away and picked up another pebble, and skipped it again. After ten minutes every pebble Sophie threw was skipping across the lake.

"Want to have a competition?" She asked Fred cheekily, "Furthest rock skipped wins?"

"You're on." Fred replied, grinning.

He picked up a small rock and threw it smoothly across the lake. One, two, three, four, five, six, _seven_. Fred grinned at Sophie, who picked up a perfect, large pebble. In her excitement Sophie lobbed the rock far too hard, it soared through the air, totally missed the smooth surface of the lake, and hit instead the giant squid.

It made a loud rasping noise then began to propel itself towards their little beach. Sophie and Fred looked at each other, both shocked and panic-stricken, before they ran back towards the castle.

When they reached the stone steps, they both burst into yet more fits of laughter. Night had fallen now, there was a cool breeze and the only sound apart from their own gasping laughter, was the chirp of crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl.

"I'm away to bed, Quidditch final tomorrow and stuff…" Fred said at last.

"Oh yeah, good luck, I hope you win." Sophie replied smiling.

"Really?" Fred said, surprised, "But you're a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, but the Gryffindor team is definitely better than us," she answered simply, "You're a really good beater."

"Thanks." Fred smiled.

He bent his head close to Sophie's, his hand on her chin, lifting her head as he pressed his lips gently against hers, and Sophie kissed him back. She took in his scent, how he held himself, how perfect this moment was. Until Fred pulled away, grinning again.

"Night" he said, and left Sophie, her head spinning, to make her way back to her dormitory in a daze.


	3. It Ended In My Bed

Sophie managed to get a good sleep that night. That kiss floated in and out of her dreams, leaving her totally content and happy, able to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

It was Saturday morning, the day of the Quidditch final. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. This was going to good.

Sophie entered the great hall. There was a loud buzz of excited chat and she could smell the delicious food, and sat down to help herself to a piece of toast.

She looked up from the Slytherin table as the Gryffindor team entered; they all looked pale and nervous. Sophie caught Fred's eye, he was white as a ghost under his freckles, but still smiled weakly at her.

Only ten minutes later the Gryffindor team stood up and left, Sophie noticed that Fred lagged behind slightly, and was sure he gave her a significant look before he left the great hall.

Sophie jumped up and hurried out into the entrance hall. Fred was waiting by the doors, and gave another weak smile.

"Don't be nervous, Fred," she said, "You'll do fine."

"That doesn't matter just now," Fred replied, looking preoccupied, "I have something for you."

He pulled out of his pocket a small bracelet, it was made of thick red and gold thread and he tied it around her wrist.

"I know you can't go around openly supporting Gryffindor," he began, "but, it shows your support subtly."

He looked into Sophie's eyes, clearly unsure of her reaction and afraid that she was going to rip it off and say she had been lying about supporting Gryffindor, but she didn't. She looked right back into Fred's perfect face, and kissed him, gently and quickly.

"I love it." She whispered.

Fred smiled for real this time, then whipped around at the sound of his name, and saw George, his twin brother, beckoning him to get a move on, from down near the Quidditch pitch. Fred turned back to Sophie, about to apologise for having to go, but she interrupted him, and told him to go down, he smiled again and left. Sophie watched him, longingly. She wanted desperately to still be in his arms, to still be kissing him.

"How touching," came a teasing and drawling voice from behind her, she spun round to see Draco Malfoy, looking like Christmas had come early and he alone had received presents, "Sophie's fallen in love with a blood-traitor."

"Shut Up Malfoy." Sophie spat through gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists.

A crowd had formed, encircling Sophie and Draco, now they were the centre of attention.

"Just imagine the disgusting, blood traitor babies you would have together." Malfoy continued.

Sophie took a step forward, rage pulsing through her.

"One more word Malfoy, I dare you." She retorted menacingly.

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice to Sophie's left said, it was Professor Snape, "is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Sir." Draco replied innocently, smirking at Sophie's expression.

"Then move along, all of you, out to the Quidditch pitch." Snape demanded.

Sophie walked down to the Quidditch pitch, rage still coursing through her blood like venom. She sat herself beside her best friend Deandrea Beatay. They had met on their first ever trip on the Hogwarts express and they had been friends ever since. Deandrea had chocolate brown hair, she was a bit smaller than Sophie, with pretty chestnut brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She had been pleased to find that Deandrea didn't like her parents' pureblood obsession either.

"What's up with you?" Deandrea asks, seeing Sophie's heated face and noticing her fast, sharp breathing, as if she had just run a mile.

"Malfoy being stupid." She explained, and Deandrea nodded and told her just to ignore him, they'd be shot of him soon enough.

"You do realise this is the first time we've talked since Thursday morning!" Deandrea exclaims, "We have so much catching up to do!"

"We certainly do." Sophie agreed with a grin, but couldn't elaborate as the teams had just shot into the air. To Sophie's delight Malfoy was looking even paler than usual, his nerves were showing.

"I heard a rumour," Deandrea started, "that you go out with Fred Weasley."

"Well, yes," Sophie replied, feeling her face go red, "W-we've kissed and um, he gave me this…"

Sophie held out her wrist to show Deandrea the bracelet Fred had given her.

"That's so unbelievably cute!" Deandrea squealed.

"Shut up." Sophie retorted.

The match got more and more violent. Sophie was biting her nails, staring at Fred, hoping against hope that he would be alright, that nothing would happen to him.

Not a moment too soon Potter caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the cup. In the rush of excitement, no one cast a second glance for the only two Slytherins that had run onto the pitch. Fred found Sophie and gave her an excited, passionate kiss, which left Sophie light-headed and giddy.

"Sophie, come here." Came Draco Malfoy's drawling voice yet again from behind her. He looked really annoyed and disappointed; evidently outraged he'd just lost when he'd been so close.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Temper, Temper Sophie," Malfoy chided, "I merely wanted to congratulate you on your new boyfriend, your mother will be so pleased to find out, wait until I write her…"

"You wouldn't dare." Sophie spat, her hand in her robes, clutched tightly round her wand.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Draco threatened, "Wait till I tell your mother how you've been kissing him in _public _and denouncing your noble pureblood heritage."

Sophie drew her wand, but Malfoy was too quick. His spell hit her hard in the face and she was blasted backwards into the crowd of celebrating Gryffindors, who all jumped back, and were suddenly silent, staring at Sophie's limp body. She heard yelling, someone was saying her name, begging for her to be alright, she tried to tell them she was fine, but her voice wasn't working. She tried to move any part of her body, but again, she couldn't, then suddenly her eyes went black and her hearing died.

Sophie awoke hours later in the hospital wing. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. She could feel a large turban of bandages wound around her head and a strange amount of pressure on her hand. But, her hand hadn't been hit by that curse. Also, her bed was tilting to the left, as if something was weighing it down. Sophie finally opened her eyes. It was inky black and she could only make out shadows. Although, now she could plainly see that Fred was leaning on her bed, sitting on a chair, he must have dosed off and slumped forwards, resting his head on the edge of her bed.

Sophie prodded him awake.

"Hmm, what?" Fred murmured, sleepily, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sophie replied, "but I thought you'd be cold and uncomfortable, get under the covers."

Sophie moved over and he climbed into her bed and put his arms protectively around her. He kissed the top of her head before falling back asleep. She listened to his soft, slow breathing and took in his warm, sweet scent. _This, _she thought _is perfection, _before she too drifted off to sleep.

Author's note… Well, thanks for reading the third chapter, I don't really do long more than one chapter stories often, but I hope you're enjoying this so far. Thanks again for reading, review please, I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Why Did She Say Madame Puddifoot's?

Sophie was dismissed from the hospital wing at dinner time on Sunday. Fred had stayed with her the whole time and she was glad he did as she had hardly spent any time alone with him. She heard all about his family, especially George, and he heard about hers. Fred was surprised to find that her family were very focused upon blood status and Sophie even admitted that she was worried what her mum would do if she ever found out about her and Fred.

"But, it wouldn't matter to your mum, would it?" Fred asked, "as long as you're happy?"

"Nope, she only cares that our 'Noble Pure Blood heritage" is upheld." Sophie replied bitterly, grimacing at the thought.

Fred stared, unable to take in the fact Sophie had just told him.

After dinner Fred and Sophie took another walk around the lake, discussing the recent Quidditch World Cup Semi-Final Match that had just taken place.

As the sun began to set, turning the lake a shiny orange, they turned to head back to the castle. A light breeze ruffled their hair as the sky darkened.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Fred asked, looking into Sophie's eyes as they stepped into the warmth and light of the entrance hall.

"That would be great." Sophie answered, smiling at the thought of their first official date.

Fred smiled back and leaned in close to steal another kiss. Sophie kissed him back; she moved her hands around Fred's neck and felt him place his on her waist, pulling her closer. Sophie breathed in Fred's scent, a scent she had grown so accustomed to and felt his strong, tall form, wrapped around her, never going to let her go.

Too soon, however Fred pulled away and smirked at her. He bade her goodnight and turned to head up to Gryffindor tower.

The rest of that week passed in a daze. Deandrea had pressed for every detail of the time she had spent with Fred and was beside herself with girly giggles when Sophie told her about that final, amazing kiss they had shared on Sunday night. When Sophie told her they were going to Hogsmeade together the coming weekend, Deandrea started giving her tips on everything from what to wear to where to go.

This had made Sophie nervous. What if she didn't follow what Deandrea said and Fred decided she wasn't girly enough or pretty enough or…

Though, she had spent a few good hours with Fred over the week too. She had met Fred's brothers and sister, all of whom were nice, except Percy, he didn't make much of an impression on her. Sophie's mother was quite high up in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Percy tried to ask all sorts of questions about her mother's job. She found Ron funny, the things he said were quite amusing at times, although, a lot of the time he didn't mean them to be. Ginny was just an ordinary little sister, cute and sweet. George was just like Fred in looks, but there were tiny differences here and there, but she liked George too.

She also met Harry Potter, who was Fred's brother Ron's best friend. She had never had a conversation with him before, and thought for an internationally famous wizard he acted remarkably normal.

On Saturday morning, Sophie awoke to the usual greenish light cast by the glow of the lake through the windows. She glanced in the mirror as he pulled a brush through her dark blonde hair and put on a simple t-shirt and jeans. She cursed as she noticed a red spot under her eye, the perfect day to get one.

Fred was waiting for Sophie by the entrance to the dungeons and greeted her with a swift hug and a grin. They walked hand in hand down the sloping lawns in the fresh summer air. They chatted happily about their plans for the holidays and the coming exams.

When they got into Hogsmeade, Fred made a beeline for Zonko's, which made Sophie laugh. After Fred had stocked up on Dungbombs and Frog Spawn Soap, they headed to Honeydukes and Fred bought two cauldron cakes and gave one to Sophie.

"How about a butterbeer?" Fred suggested.

Sophie would have liked a butterbeer, but she remembered Deandrea telling her that the place to be for couples was definitely Madame Puddifoot's.

Sophie had never been to Madame Puddifoot's before and was therefore horrified when she saw the pink, frilly décor. She looked up at Fred, but instead of looking shocked, he looked like he found the tea-shop hilarious. Luckily, there were only a few couples in the shop, and none of them took any notice as the door closed with a soft, musical tinkle from the bell. They crossed to the other side of the shop and sat at a table, decorated with lacy napkins. Madame Puddifoot, a plump women with her black hair tied back in a bun, came to take their orders. Sophie nervously ordered a cup of tea and Fred ordered a coffee, still smiling like he'd heard some funny joke.

"It's a nice place." Fred said, with a prominent grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Sophie replied, with a quick glance at the other couples, all of whom were kissing intently across their tables.

Fred reached out a finger and touched Sophie's chin, lifting her face so she was looking into Fred's eyes. He was frowning slightly at the unhappy look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sophie answered in a tired voice, "it's just, this place isn't what I expected."

"Well, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we can…"

Fred leaned in close and kissed Sophie lightly on the lips. Sophie kissed him back, feeling her heart beat faster every second. She put her arms around Fred's neck again and began to pull her hands through his hair and Fred placed his hands on Sophie's back. She couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, kissing each other passionately, longingly, all she knew was they broke apart when Madame Puddifoot brought them their drinks.

They drank them quickly and left their money on the table then walked out into the warm afternoon air. Fred slipped his hand into Sophie's as they set off up the lawns to the castle.

"I'm not ready for dinner yet," Fred said, as they were passing the lake, "Want to go for a walk?"

Sophie was tired and didn't feel like walking any more, but each second alone with Fred was irresistible to her.

So they strolled around the lake until they came to a beech tree and sat down under it, watching the sun sink lower in the sky, talking vaguely about what Fred was planning to do with his frog spawn soap (put it in the staff bathrooms).

Still sitting in the shade of the large beech tree, Fred leaned his face close to Sophie's again. This time Sophie kissed Fred, and he kissed her back, with just as much passion and heat. She put her hands back in Fred's hair and began running it through her fingers. Fred gently pulled Sophie into his lap, but continued kissing her intently. Fred started running his hands through Sophie's hair; she felt tingling lines of heat where their skin met.

Sophie pulled back, gently, her hands still in Fred's hair, his hands still in her hair. They were surprised to see that it was getting dark, realising they were going to miss dinner, they walked back up to the castle.

Later that evening Sophie sat in the common room, reliving her date with Deandrea, whose eyes were alight with an emotion Sophie had never seen before.

"You lucky, lucky girl Sophie!" Deandrea exclaimed as she finished her story.

Sophie smiled, she hadn't stop smiling, she didn't think she ever could.

"Sophie," A horribly familiar silky voice called.

She turned around in her seat, to see, Draco Malfoy, looking terribly pleased with himself.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I just thought I'd let you know," he began, not taking his eyes off her face, evidently waiting for the reaction his words were going to make, "that I wrote to your mother."

Sophie felt a bucket of ice cascade into her stomach and settle itself there, leaving her cold and empty.


	5. The Possible End of My Life

Sophie had another near sleepless night, she tossed and turned all night, Malfoy's words still ringing in her ears. Had it been a bluff? An attempt to unnerve her, maybe?

When she finally did fall asleep, it was disturbed by images of her mum, yelling, in Malfoy's voice.

"HE'S A BLOOD TRAITOR, SOPHIE I FORBID IT…"

She awoke very early the next morning, but decided she didn't want to go back to sleep, so she got up and dressed and went out to get breakfast.

When she reached the entrance to the great hall, however, it was empty except for a few Ravenclaws and Professor Snape. She didn't feel like going in if there was no one to talk to, no one to distract her from all her worries had fears. Sophie felt there was only one person who could distract her right now, but she couldn't tell Fred he wouldn't understand. Fred who isn't afraid to stand up to people like her mother, but she was.

So she did what she always did when in a situation where she had nowhere to go, let her feet lead her anywhere around the castle. The result was she walked right into a tall, handsome red-haired boy. Looking up she saw Fred. Wait, he stepped back, his hands raised in defence. It was George.

"Fred is just putting the rest of the Frog Spawn soap in the teacher's bathroom if you were looking for him." George said, looking awkward at this chance encounter.

Sophie couldn't hold it back any longer, seeing George, he looked exactly like Fred. All her misery and worries spilled out at once and she was crying hysterically, her face hidden in her hands.

George stood looking startled, then hearing footsteps behind him, steered her into a disused classroom.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sophie choked, "I d-didn't mean to g-get all upset l-like this."

"It's, um, it's okay." George muttered, still looking rather awkward, "What's wrong?"

Sophie would never have thought of telling this to George in a million years. If she even had stopped to think, she would have stopped herself and told him she was fine or being silly or something along those lines, but no. She told George everything, with every second George's face grew darker and he looked more frustrated.

"So, Malfoy told you he'd written to your Mum…" George repeated, as Sophie gave a small nod, she had stopped crying now, but her cheeks and eyes were red and sore, "Well, he was obviously bluffing, right?"

"That's what I thought at first," Sophie replied, fighting to keep her voice steady, "b-but he's always doing that sort of thing to me, he finds it amusing."

"Well, I know you were afraid of Fred saying this, but you can't let your mum and Malfoy control your life Sophie."

Sophie looked up at George, tears brimming in her eyes again. Evidently scared she was going to start crying again, he went on.

"Look, say Malfoy did write to your mum and she as really angry, Fred wouldn't let you go back there, he'd make you stay at our house, okay? You'll always have somewhere to stay if needed, Sophie, he's not going to abandon you."

Sophie smiled; it was nice to know she had someone there for her, even if she was still worried about her mum.

"Thanks George," She said, "you've really helped."

George grinned and they walked down to breakfast together. Deandrea came and sat next to her and they ate their breakfast, Deandrea chatting animatedly about her latest crush, a boy in their Herbology class. Sophie only half-listened, chewing happily on a piece of toast now that she had her appetite back, she knew Deandrea would be over him in a week and moved on to her next prey. There was a whooshing noise and a flurry of owls entered the hall. She spotted her own Tawny owl, Dotty, because of the bright red envelope clutched in her beak.

Her stomach dropped and she felt suddenly sick. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred, and down the Slytherin table sat Draco Malfoy, who had already spotted the blood-red letter and was pointing it out to Crabbe and Goyle, all of whom smirked, waiting for the explosion that was surely about to come.

Dotty dropped the letter and then landed lightly next to Sophie's goblet of pumpkin juice. Sophie stared at the envelope, the little happiness she had regained by talking to George drained instantly, replaced by a deep, deadly cold and pure terror.

Sophie sat for what felt like an eternity, until the envelope started smoking at the sides and Deandrea hissed "Open it" in her ear.

With shaking hands, and ice cold dread, Sophie ripped open the red envelope.

"SOPHIE NAIRN!" it screamed in her mother's high-pitched voice, "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR PUREBLOOD HERITAGE BY FRATINIZING WITH BLOOD TRAITORS AND OTHER FILTH! IF YOU CARRY ON BEHAVING IN THIS WAY YOUR FATHER AND I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM OUR FAMILY! YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOUR FAMILY OR FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR SCUM! YOU DON'T SEE DRACO MALFOY GOING AROUND WITH MUDBLOODS WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE HIM?"

The howler exploded with red sparks and was no more. Sophie felt like she was going to be sick. All she could think of was what her mum had said about "remove you from our family." This meant disown. She had had a few cousins and other relations completely wiped from the family tree before…

Sophie's eyes stung as tears flowed fast over her cheeks. Fred caught her eye, and she cried even harder. She jumped up from the Slytherin table and ran for the door, her face in hands.

"Sophie, Sophie Wait!" Fred was running after her, but she didn't stop.

Fred, however had caught up with her, and stopped her from running any further.

"W-what do you want Fred?" Sophie sobbed

"To tell you that I don't care what your mother thinks, so neither should…"

"Neither should I?" Sophie shrieked, her voice shrill and high pitched from crying, "She's my mum Fred, of course I care what she thinks!"

People were spilling out of the great hall now, intending to go to common rooms or the grounds, but instead stopping and staring at the argument between her and Fred.

"But, Sophie!" Fred pleaded, "Why should it matter, you still want to be with me, even though your mother disagrees, right?"

"Well, that's just it Fred, maybe I don't want to be with you anymore!" Sophie shouted, she had no idea why, but she was really angry, not at Fred in particular, more at the whole world.

"W-what?" Fred spluttered, looking stunned and hurt.

Sophie didn't want to hurt Fred, but this anger was rearing up inside her, ready to pounce like a lion, about to kill its prey. Sophie was vaguely aware of Fred's brothers and sister, all staring dumb-struck at them from behind Fred, even Percy seemed too astounded to break up the heated argument.

"You heard me!" Sophie screeched, "I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Sophie ran off towards her common room, leaving Fred looking like she had slapped him in the face.


	6. The OWls Exams Begin

Sophie didn't leave her dormitory the rest of the day. She had sobbed and cried until she had no tears left, and had then tried to distract herself with books and homework. None of this worked, however as her mother's words kept screaming in her ear, followed by the horrible memory of Fred's face after their argument. Sophie felt a huge new surge of guilt. Fred hadn't done anything to her. Why had she felt so angry and upset?

Mixed up emotions had taken control of Sophie's mind, thoughts which were completely impossible to comprehend.

After lunch, Deandrea came into the room. She looked annoyed at Sophie, but did not have the heart to show it when she saw the wreck that sat on Sophie's bed, surrounded by books, puffy eyed and pale.

"Are you okay?" Deandrea asked, pushing some books off the bed so she could sit next to her.

"I'm fine." Sophie lied; she didn't know how to put how she felt into words.

"You're obviously not fine, Sophie," Deandrea sighed, "I think you need to talk about it."

"What do you know Deandrea?" Sophie snapped, this strange anger pouncing again out of nowhere.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" Deandrea said, folding her arms and scowling at Sophie.

"Yeah, well, I wish you wouldn't!" Sophie muttered back.

Deandrea jumped up from the bed, looking just as hurt as Fred had.

"What do you mean by that!" she yelled, "Sophie, you're my friend and I am trying to make you feel better!"

"Yes, well I wish you wouldn't," Sophie shouted back, jumping up from the bed too, "because you always seem to make me feel worse!"

"I do not!" Deandrea shrieked.

"Yes, you do! You always seem to turn my problems round by going off about yourself, you're so shallow!"

Deandrea stared, tears brimming in her eyes. She looked stunned and offended.

"W-well, if that's what you think of me," She croaked, trying to maintain her dignity, "I just want to give you one piece of advice, next time your mum gets you in trouble, don't take it out on those who love you."

She turned and marched out of the room, with her head held high. Sophie sank back onto the bed. She felt disgusted with herself, she knew Deandrea was right. She was being stupid.

The next morning Sophie apologised to Deandrea, but they didn't have much of chance to chat, their OWLs were a week away.

Sophie had studying and stress to relieve her from her worries and guilt about Fred and her own mother. The OWLs were approaching at an extremely fast rate, which had caught all Fifth years by surprise. Sophie was barred to the library or the common room, a feeling of immense tension and foreboding everywhere she went. Many other fifth years had dissolved into hysteric tears and had had to take a calming solution from Madam Pomfrey.

Sophie saw, with a pang of longing, that Fred and George were still joking and happy, grins still spread across their faces. Fred hardly spoke to Sophie anymore, just vague, slightly cold hellos and the odd grin, but other than that he ignored her.

On the following Monday, Sophie had an extremely empty feeling in her stomach, she was panicked and felt sick, their first exam, Charms was finally upon them. Sophie walked into the great hall, which had lots of single tables set out in neat rows up and down the hall.

Sophie sat down and looked at the first question: "What is the incantation for the summoning spell?"

She quickly scribbled "Accio" and moved onto the next question.


	7. A Great Start To the Holidays

The exams ended a lot quicker than Sophie would have thought possible. One second she was sitting in the Charms exam, then she suddenly found herself at the "End of Exams Party" in the Slytherin common room, and before she knew it, she was on the Hogwarts Express heading home for the holidays.

Now Sophie had nothing to distract her from her worries she found herself spiralling deeply into misery. The thing that Sophie found so incomprehensible was the fact that she knew what she wanted but, yet, she did the exact opposite.

Sophie spent the whole of the trip on the Hogwarts Express lost in thought, Deandrea had left to sit with the boy from Herbology, which left Sophie able to sit in peace.

Sophie came to the conclusion that the only person she broke up with Fred for was her mother. She didn't want that, she didn't want her mum to control her down to the very last detail.

As she left the Hogwarts Express she watched Fred and George pass through the barrier, and followed quickly. She saw them go over to a plump, but kind-faced woman, also with red-hair.

"Fred!" Sophie called, without thinking, "Fred, I want to…"

Then she heard a loud, disapproving noise from behind her. There her mother stood, her sleek, black hair reached to her elbows, her thin, pale face was frowning in disappointment and anger. Sophie crumbled under her mother's gaze. Fred was still looking at her expectantly, even his family stood there watching curiously.

"I want to say have a good holiday." Sophie spluttered, very quickly, going bright red and turning to join her mother.

She had to endure her mother's rants about "The behaviour she expects from her only daughter" over the next week. Sophie was more miserable than ever. She couldn't even escape in her sleep. She kept having strange dreams; she was running down a pitch black tunnel, which seemed to have no end. Every time the dream started she was running from a shrill screaming, which grew softer and softer, replaced by a laugh, a comforting laugh. One that made her warm and happy inside. One that put her in mind of a day on the little beach, skipping pebbles across the lake…

This was always where she woke up. In all of Sophie's confusion she couldn't work out what this dream meant. It frightened her, being so alone, hopelessly searching for that laughter. However, she did figure it out after one extremely frustrating dinner.

"Now, Sophie, it's best not to get mixed up with that sort." her mother said, coldly, sipping her goblet of wine.

"Yes, mum." Sophie chanted, this being the only answer her mother would accept.

"I mean, of all people," she continued, setting down her goblet and starting to cut up her vegetables, "the Weasleys! You could have picked much better! What about Draco, Dear, he's ever so lovely."

Sophie almost choked on the orange juice she was drinking.

"No, mum, I- I don't like him like that!"

Her mother looked at her sourly, eyeing the orange stain that had appeared on her clean, white blouse.

"Table manners Sophie!" she spat. "anyway, as I was saying, if It could get any worse, you had to pick the immature little jokers, the boy who's goal in life is to open a joke shop, now really Dear, you couldn't keep the family manor on that kind of salary!" she gave a short, icy laugh.

"That's right sweetie," said her Father, looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, "You should not be consorting with people like that."

Her father was a small, plump, completely bald man, with a moustache, which flicked upwards at the sides of his nostrils.

Sophie glared into her steak pie, her hand clenched hard around her fork.

"And have you seen the place they live!" her mother exclaimed, setting down her fork. "It's an absolute sty! Honestly, how people could live there!"

Sophie also set down her fork, fighting to keep her breathing steady.

"And that woman, the mother, she could sure do with losing a few pounds,"

Sophie's breathing was coming in short, sharp rasps now and she fought to bite back the retorts and insults she longingly wanted to throw at her mother.

"And that, Arnold, is it? He is totally obsessed with muggles, it isn't healthy or right, it's disgusting really…"

"Shut up." Sophie said, very quietly.

"Excuse me!" Her mother exclaimed, outraged.

"I told you to shut up about the Weasleys." Sophie repeated, glaring intently at her plate.

"You will not talk to your mother like that!" her father barked, also glaring.

"I will stop talking to her like that when she stops talking about the Weasleys!" Sophie yelled, jumping up, anger coursing through her veins.

"Sit down Sophie." Her mother snapped.

"No!" Sophie shouted, "I want you to apologise for everything you said!"

"I most certainly will not!" her mother shrieked back, "They brought it upon themselves, fraternizing with common muggles!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Sophie screamed, "I won't let you say these things about the person I love and his family!"

A very loud silence followed these words. It seemed to stretch for hours, maybe even years.

"Go to your room." Her father said, his voice shaking with suppressed rage, "go to your room and do not come out until I allow it."

Sophie obeyed. She went up to her bedroom. Her trunk stood in the middle of the floor, books and clothes were scattered all over the floor. The walls were a deep purple, which looked inky black in the night, and her four-poster bed was covered in a green duvet. She kicked her trunk furiously, then felt a huge jolt of pain shoot up from her big toe, swearing, she hopped over to her bed, where her tangled thoughts soon became a dream once again.

There was a voice, screaming insults at her, at Fred, at the Weasleys, but it was getting quieter and quieter as Sophie ran down the long, inky black tunnel. The screams were soon replaced by the wonderful laughter, welcoming, loving laughter.

Sophie sat upright in bed. It was as if someone had flicked a switch inside her brain. To escape this madness, this hostility, to see Fred again, she was going to have to run.

She jumped off her bed, still fully clothed, and began throwing things into her trunk. But how to carry her trunk when she's on the run? She picked up "The Standard Book of Spells; Grade 6" and casually flicked through the pages. She found a spell that could do the trick. She waved her wand, the Ministry would not be able to tell who was doing magic in a house full of wizards, and said the incantation. Her trunk shrunk to the size of a jewellery box, and was just as light and Sophie packed it into her rucksack.

She sneaked down the stairs, carefully unbolted the door and was off into the night, the cold wind nipping her cheeks as she marched quickly down the path. The sun was only just beginning to rise and as she closed the large wrought-iron gates behind her, she looked back at the large house she had just left. Feeling no regret, she hoisted her rucksack higher on her shoulder and began to walk down the road, without another glance.


	8. Fred's Chapter

Fred awoke early on a bright, sunny morning. The second week of the holidays had begun and he and George were planning to use it well. They had been developing a product called "Ton-Tongue Toffees" and were quite sure it would work now, but had no idea how to test them. Until, an idea hit Fred in the middle of the night. They could test it on Dudley Dursley; Harry's bullying git of a cousin. Harry had written to Ron telling him that Dudley had been put on a diet; he would be dying for something sweet, being the great, greedy pig Harry had always described. As Fred and George walked down the rickety stairs to breakfast they both pictured a strange half pig, half human with a mile long tongue, and laughed heartily.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw their mum cooking bacon and eggs at the stove and their oldest brothers sitting at the table, deep in conversation about the Quidditch World Cup, which their dad had announced they had got top-box seats for the day before.

"Morning," they both said as Fred and George took their seats.

"Hi." The twins replied in unison, grabbing a piece of toast from the middle of the table and spreading jam over the surface.

"Oh, Fred, dear, you've had an owl."

Fred looked up curiously at the brown barn owl that had dropped a letter on the table in front of him, narrowly missing the open jam jar.

Fred read the letter, the writer seemed to have been in a great hurry as there were blotches of ink and many scribbled out words. His eyes widened with every word, worry coursing through his veins.

_Fred,_

_I am writing to tell you that Sophie has run away from home. From what my parents have told me, they were having an argument about you, and she just left, in the middle of the night! No one's seen her since. They've sent out a search party, but I know Sophie, they aren't going to find her._

_I just thought you'd like to know…_

_Deandrea Beatay._

Fred read and re-read the letter, George, who had read it over his shoulder had the same expression of complete disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, looking at them with curiosity.

Fred handed the letter over to Bill. They all knew about Sophie, of course, a combination of Ginny, Ron and Percy had told them every detail of the story they knew. Bill and Charlie read the letter quickly, and then passed it to their mum, who read it with her brow furrowed in worry.

"Well dear, of course they'll find her," Mrs Weasley said, soothingly, "they have a search party out, and they'll be fully qualified withes and wizards."

She turned back to the stove and put the bacon and eggs onto a dish and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Fred, you've got to understand that she'll turn up unharmed, then she'll go back home, she'll be fine. We don't want you do anything stupid, like trying to find her yourself, one missing person is enough." Charlie said, quietly so that Mrs Weasley could not hear.

Fred stared at Charlie. He had just been thinking about going out and helping to look for her, but how could Charlie have known what he was thinking?

Fred's appetite had vanished. So he mumbled about going up to his room, or rather Ron's room, as they had to make room for Bill and Charlie. Once in Ron's bright orange room he sat down on his camp bed and put his head in his hands.

How could Sophie do something so stupid? Run away like that, without a trace. Didn't she think that the people that love her would be sick with worry? "Ahhhh," said a voice inside his head, "that's just it though, isn't it. You've ignored her, you've acted like she isn't there, why should she think you care about her? She probably thinks that no one cares about her, not her parents, not you, no one."

And then, what if the search parties found her first? She'd be back with her parents again, miserable and lonely. He could not stand the thought of kind and perfect Sophie having to live with the black haired, strict-looking women he had glimpsed at King's Cross

Fred knew what he must do, he didn't care what Charlie said. He would have to find her himself, before the search parties.

That night, midnight on the dot, Fred got up and sneaked out of the house, leaving a note explaining where he had gone on the pillow of his bed.


	9. The Happy Ending

Sophie had walked out of the sunrise; it was no longer the warm summer's day that was yesterday, the day she had left home forever, it was now dark, damp and freezing cold. She had fallen into a disturbed sleep under a large oak tree outside a village she was sure was miles from her house. She had woken, however, to blustery, rainy day. The drops of precipitation bounced violently off the hard concrete ground, the wind whipped Sophie's hair painfully against her cheeks and the flashes of lightening could be seen from somewhere beyond the large, dense forest that lay about two miles beyond, where she was heading.

Sophie stood up, her large oak tree had offered some protection from the downpour, and at least she wasn't soaking wet. She looked at her muddy jeans, her worn trainers and her light summer jacket, that she was sure wouldn't hold much rain back once she walked out into the storm.

Five minutes of struggling to stand against the violent gale later, Sophie had concocted a plan. She decided that she would have to brave the foul weather; she knew that the village of Ottery St. Catchpole lay only a mile from the opposite side of this forest, she knew that that is where Fred would be, curled up in bed, safe from the storm.

Sophie took a deep breath, clutching her coat tight around her chest, and stepped out into the icy rain.

The droplets of moisture stung her face and clung to the hair that was not concealed by the hood of her jacket. She began to walk quickly towards the forest, slipping occasionally on the wet and muddy ground. She had only been walking for five minutes, however, when she heard gruff voices from a distance behind her.

"That's her!" someone was yelling, and through the clouds and thunderous rain she could make out a dark blur, which looked as if it was pointing straight at her, "There's Sophie!"

Sophie knew who the five or six black blurs racing down a steep slope that hid a tiny village beyond were. Her search party. If they caught her, she would be sent back to her parents, not to live, however. No, her mum only wanted Sophie back so she could disown and throw her out of the house on her terms, so she could say the mother-daughter relationship was ended by her. But Sophie was not going to let that happen. By running away Sophie had ended it on her own terms, and she did not want it to end on her mother's terms, she did not want to give her the satisfaction.

Sophie turned back towards the forest and began to run at a break-neck speed. She had to reach the forest; the forest was her only hope of being able to get away from the search party. But a little voice in her head was saying "ah, but you still have little less than two miles, you're never going to be able to run for that long…" Even as she thought it she became aware of a horrible stabbing stitch in her side and how her breathing was coming in short, sharp rasps, also painful.

The men running after her were a lot bigger, fully grown wizards, able to run without slipping and sliding on the mud, as Sophie was. They were gaining on her, so quickly that when Sophie glanced over her shoulder to see where they were, she was startled to see how close they were.

She panicked, and threw caution to winds. Drawing her wand she yelled "Stupefy!" back at the oncoming men, and knew by the rough yell and splash that she had hit someone, and they had fallen into a puddle. Sophie smirked slightly; glad that she was finally able to do a stunning spell, something she had trouble at in class.

There was a muffled yell and a jet of red light shot at Sophie, who ducked just in time, and the spell soared over her head.

She sent back two more stunning spells, but wasn't as lucky this time, as they both missed their targets. Another spell was sent at her, and she stopped, turned around and fired a well-aimed disarming charm at the man with his wand out. He stooped, trying to find his wand in the darkness the clouds were casting over their battle.

This seemed to be the final draw for the remaining four men, all of whom had now drawn their wands and were firing all sorts of jinxes and hexes and curses at her. She began to run again, each breath painful in her chest, but the forest was only a short distance away now, she could make it…

Another jet of red light shot out of nowhere from behind her. Sophie retaliated by shrieking "Confringo!" which caused the pavement in front of two of the men to explode, they were thrown into the air and collapsed back on the ground, clearly unconscious.

At this part one of the remaining two men lost his head completely. He advanced towards Sophie, barley six metres apart. He screeched a harsh and shrill curse that made Sophie turn and face him. A jet of green light shot out of his wand. Sophie could see it, as if in slow motion, her brain seemed to take in so many things at once, how cold her hands were, how dark it was, how the strange green light of his spell cast an eerie glow over the ground. At the last moment, Sophie turned and began to run, but it must have been too late. She fell into the muddy ground.

"You idiot!" she heard from a great distance, "You're not trying to kill her!"

She opened her eyes, her knee ached from where she had hit the hard ground, but she was alive, the spell had soared over her head as she tripped in her haste to get away from it. She looked up, the forest was right there, a few yards ahead. She scrambled to her feet, sliding on the mud slightly and sprinted in.

She kept running for what seemed like hours, ignoring the pain in her knee and the awful compressed feeling in her chest.

Eventually, she found a shallow stream and had a long, refreshing drink of the ice cold water. She then retreated a few paces and leaned against the trunk of a tree and fell into another uneasy slumber.

* * *

Fred had walked into a forest a mile from his home; he had a vague idea that Sophie's house was a few miles beyond this forest, from her descriptions. He had entered it long ago, and had walked in very deep, he had scratches and his clothes were torn from the sharp thorns and twigs. It had been a horrible, rainy day and he was soaked to the skin. He had, however, come to a spot sheltered from the wind and rain. He lay down and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Sophie awoke abruptly. She looked through the inky blackness, sure she had heard something. Somewhere above her an owl hooted and there was the unmistakeable sound of a twig snapping.

Sophie stood up slowly, looking around, her knee gave an annoyed twinge of pain, which she ignored it, focusing on finding out what that noise had been.

Again, she heard a twig snap, much louder and closer. She grabbed her bag and ran, trying to get away from the unnerving sound.

* * *

Fred awoke suddenly after an unsatisfactory doze. He peered up through the trees and saw bright stars twinkling cheekily at him.

Then he heard a twig snap. He sat up, looking around for the source of the sound. Still sitting on the ground, he drew his wand and pointed it in the direction he thought the sound had come from, his left.

He listened intently, and heard something that made his heart drop into his stomach.

Something large was running straight towards him.

He could hear the loud thump of its loud footfalls on the ground and the snap of the twigs and branches it broke whilst thundering through the dense wood. He clutched his wand tighter, not standing up, as he would have a clearer shot from here on the ground.

Then something burst through the thickets, running fast as if scared by something, it ran right towards Fred, and his jinx was caught in his throat as the unknown animal tripped painfully over his out stretched legs.

The creature screamed and moved its tangled, light hair out of its face to peer at him through green eyes.

"Sophie!" Fred croaked, shocked.

"Fred!" Yelled Sophie, getting to her feet, flinging her arms around Fred's neck and bursting into tears of relief, "I-I left, F-Fred!" she spluttered into his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I l-left my parents!" She repeated, sobbing, "I w-was tried o-of them, so I r-ran away!"

Fred pushed Sophie back slightly, so they faces were mere inches apart.

"Stop crying," Fred murmured, "You're safe now, you can live with me."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss Sophie. She kissed him back; his familiar scent comforted Sophie, his arms wrapped tightly around her body made her feel secure and warm and, for the first time in weeks, truly happy.

* * *

Thank you for sticking with Sophie until the end, I love you guys, review, I love to hear from you! You haven't heard the last from Sophie either; I want to do more fanfics with her, I just need plots. So, I hope the ending isn't too awful, and thanks again for reading this to the very end, you're all wonderful. And thanks for all the favourites and story alerts, makes my day when I see I have new ones :)


End file.
